


Possession

by graceandfire



Series: Brightness Burns [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceandfire/pseuds/graceandfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror!Kirk takes possession of the Enterprise.  That's not all he takes possession of.</p><p>**************************</p><p>From the moment Jim sees the gorgeous possibility of the Enterprise laid out in the cold hard science of schematics and diagrams he knows, down to his marrow, that he’s <i>meant</i> for this ship and nothing—<i>nothing</i>—can or will take it away from him. </p><p>And when his feet hit her decks for the first time, it’s so <i>right</i>.  The corridors curve in welcome and the barely perceptible hum and vibration of the mighty engines settle into his bones in permanent synchronicity.  It’s stupid and weak to get attached to something—anything—this way, this much, but she’s <i>his</i>.  His like it’s an immutable law of the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting this in the original order I wrote them but I'm moving things around a little now. This fic was actually written a few down the road but it seems to fit after the last fic, 'A Little Restraint' just because that shows their relationship (a seriously dysfunctional and non-consensual one, to be sure) a little down the road. This, on the other hand, is Kirk and McCoy's first meeting and I think the contrast is kind of interesting. 
> 
> Many thanks to [Savoytruffle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Savoytruffle/pseuds/Savoytruffle) and blcwriter for their extremely helpful suggestions, especially the courage to tactfully make the much needed comment of 'uh, try cutting this fic down by a third.'
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> p.s. As if I even need to say this by now but warnings for language, violence, non-consensual sex (mainly psychological) and references to torture.

From the moment Jim sees the gorgeous possibility of the Enterprise laid out in the cold hard science of schematics and diagrams he knows, down to his marrow, that he’s _meant_ for this ship and nothing— _nothing_ —can or will take it away from him.   
  
And when his feet hit her decks for the first time, it’s so _right_.  The corridors curve in welcome and the barely perceptible hum and vibration of the mighty engines settle into his bones in permanent synchronicity.  It’s stupid and weak to get attached to something—anything—this way, this much, but she’s _his._ His like it’s an immutable law of the universe.  
  
He keeps the almost obsessive possession under control as he walks her decks and meets his crew, matching them up to the official dossiers committed to memory along with the much more interesting unofficial ones he’d commissioned.  
  
On Jim’s second day aboard, he gets around to inspecting Sickbay.   
  
And after a lifetime of casual, careless possession, the visceral grip of true ownership hits him a second time at the sight of his new Chief Physician, Leonard Horatio McCoy.  It’s a double punch of _mine_ to Jim’s gut and his dick as he lets his eyes travel up and down the man’s appealing, rangy body.  Jim makes no secret of his lazy appreciation and notes with interest McCoy’s dark, answering flush, holding more anger than embarrassment.   
  
As they tour the facilities, Jim makes idle, suggestive comments and fiddles with delicate medical equipment for the amusement factor of watching McCoy’s face tighten in badly contained temper.  The scowl McCoy can’t seem to keep off his face suits him, like it’s the expression he’s meant to wear.  Jim pictures those lips wrapped around his dick, those eyes glaring up at him.   
  
Yeah, Jim thinks, the guy's just totally fuckable.  He voices the thought out loud, biting back a laugh as the temper finally cuts loose, McCoy snarling that he’s a doctor not a fuck toy and ordering Jim to leave unless he wants a goddamn physical.  Jim just flashes the doctor a grin and walks away, already making plans. 

  
***************************************************

Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck…_ Leonard walks down the corridors of Deck 7 as anger and apprehension burn a hole in his gut.  He’d known.  He’d fucking _known_ when their new captain had given him that playful smile that this wasn’t over.  He should have just… _fuck_ …shouldn’t have back-talked him…should have kept his eyes down…should have _kept his fucking mouth shut_.    
  
He can still see the Security team entering Sickbay, armed with cold eyes and cruel smiles, grabbing Nurse Chapel as she’d stared back at Leonard, terrified, like he could somehow save her.  He can still hear the message they relayed as they dragged Christine out.  _“The Captain says if you want to discuss the matter you should see him in person.  In his quarters after 1700.”_    
  
Four hours Christine’s been in Detention.  _Four fucking hours,_ and now Leonard’s standing in front of the new captain’s quarters at exactly 1701 and hating himself for every extra second of hesitation.  How the goddamn hell had his new captain even known Leonard would give a damn?  Because he does _._ Christine wouldn’t _be_ in Detention if he’d just…he can _do_ this.  He can keep his mouth shut and bend over and just, fuck, just keep your goddamn mouth shut, Len.   
  
Ignoring the burning pit in his belly Leonard reaches out and keys the comm pad.  
  
"Yes?” Visual doesn’t pop on, just Kirk’s calm voice.  
  
“This is Chief Physician McCoy.  I’d like to talk to you about one of my nurses being detained earlier today.”  He keeps his voice even, respectful.  He can do this.  
  
There’s a brief pause and Leonard realizes he hasn’t considered that Captain Kirk might just turn him away.  The brief flare of panic pushes out the rest.  “Please…Captain.”   
  
“Come in.”   
  
Leonard enters and he barely takes note of the large, spacious quarters, his eyes and belly full of nerves all focused on the man sitting in front of the large desk.  Kirk’s chair is spun so he’s facing Leonard, expression unreadable.   
  
Leonard starts his rehearsed speech stiffly.  “Captain, I came to request that you release Nurse Chapel from Detention.  She’s the best nurse this ship has and…”  
  
Kirk cuts him off with a loose shrug.  “Yeah, I know.  Nurse Christine Lauren Chapel, top of her class, top performance ratings.  Wow, real shame about these work violations.  If it’s officially reported it’ll set her career back.  And of course there may be permanent physical or psychological damage depending on how long she’s in Detention and whether she’s allowed medical treatment.”   
  
Kirk sounds vaguely sympathetic towards Christine’s fate.  
  
“You…” Leonard growls out before choking back the words that want to erupt.  “You know she hasn’t done anything wrong.  She’s…”  
  
Kirk’s face is impassive.  “Actually, if I say she did something wrong, then she did something wrong.  If I say she should be tortured to death for it, then she’ll be tortured to death for it.”   
  
“So what the fuck do you _want_?” The words burst from Leonard’s throat, an explosion of tension and nerves, because Captain fucking Kirk is right.  If Kirk decides to have Christine tortured or killed there’s nothing Leonard can do about it except back down or get himself condemned along with her.  
  
Kirk slouches back in his chair.  It’s the posture of a teenager and Leonard’s struck for an instant by how goddamn _young_ this new captain is.  Scuttlebutt has it he’s the youngest captain ever in the Fleet, just twenty-three.  But there’s nothing young or unsure or soft in Kirk’s steady gaze.   
  
“Well, first you’re going to beg for your nurse and then I’m going to fuck you.”   
  
Kirk’s tone is so calm, so _conversational_ that his answer takes a moment to penetrate Leonard’s nerves.  Then it does, words sending a flush of rage and embarrassment through his face and body.   
  
Leonard wants to smash the kid’s fucking face in.   
  
Maybe he senses it, because Kirk rises suddenly, smirking as he moves towards Leonard and something about the predatory stalk pings Leonard’s survival instincts, bringing up the need to back away, to bow his head.  Being a contrary dumb bastard, Leonard growls and stands his ground instead.  
  
“Tell you what,” Kirk says, playfulness entering his eyes.  “I’m in a good mood so I’ll make you an offer.  If you can land a punch, just one, I’ll have our angelic Nurse Christine released and you can walk out of here.”  The smirk widens into a grin.  “C’mon, you _know_ you want to.”  
  
Leonard hesitates because he is not actually an idiot.  Kirk is the captain of the flagship of the Fleet which means he’s either got connections up the whazoo or he’s dangerous as fuck in his own right, probably goddamn both.  Even if Leonard lands a punch—and something about the still readiness of the other man tells him that’s a big if—Kirk can easily change his mind and put Leonard to death.   
  
As if reading the hesitation and the reasoning behind it, Kirk takes a step back and spreads his arms.  “Come on, I’m not fucking with you.”  He pauses.  “Well, I _am_ fucking with you, but I’m serious about this.”  
  
It _has_ to be a goddamn trap.  Leonard swings out and hits air, Kirk just somehow…shifting so he’s not where Leonard’s fist lands.  It throws Leonard off balance but Kirk doesn’t take advantage of it, just dances a little to the side and waits.   
  
“Aw, c’mon McCoy, you’re gonna have to do better than that.”  The slightly chiding voice is meant to provoke and Leonard swings again with no better results.   
  
“Wow.  You kind of suck at this.”  Kirk looks genuinely concerned about the lack of brawling skills in his medical personnel.  
  
 _Fuck_.  Leonard charges, thinking if he can just tackle the guy, maybe he can get a blow in before…Kirk’s somehow behind him and twisting and it’s Leonard who ends up on the floor, face mashed into the carpet, immobilized.   
  
“Three strikes,” Kirk’s voice says cheerfully, yanking Leonard’s arm up hard enough that sharp pain explodes up his stressed limb.  Tendons and bone are close to giving way when Leonard’s arm is suddenly released and Kirk’s weight disappears off of his back.  Leonard looks up, biting back a curse as he works his shoulder and watches the Captain drop back into his chair, leaning forward, chin propped up on a fist.  Bastard’s not even breathing hard.  
  
The bastard in question gives a little shrug. “Guess it’s back to the begging and the fucking then.  Carry on.”  
  
Glaring, Leonard regains his feet and the only way the words will come is in the form of a snarl.  “Please fucking let her go, okay?  You want to fuck me, fine.  Fuck me.  She’s a _good nurse_.  She doesn’t deserve…”  
  
“Okay, so you suck at begging too.”  Kirk shakes his head, blue eyes showing a touch of exasperation.  “It’s a really good thing for you that you’re a genius in your chosen profession.  In fact, so that this part doesn’t take, y’know, _forever,_ I’ll give you step by step instructions.  Step one, where I come from, begging is done on the knees.  So get down on your knees, McCoy, or leave.”  
  
Leonard’s not sure he can do it for a wavering, shameful moment.  Isn’t sure he can swallow his useless fucking pride until he’s sinking down, shame and rage flushing hot and cold through his body as his knees hit the floor with a soft thud.   
  
Kirk gives a small nod of approval.  “Now come here.”  
  
Leonard tries to turn his brain off as he obeys in jerky, graceless movements, shuffling one knee in front of the other, looking down at the pale carpet until he finally stops in front of Kirk’s spread legs.  
  
“Nice.  Now here’s where you say, ‘Captain, I am begging you to please let my nurse go.  I will do _whatever_ you tell me to.  I will gladly bend over and beg you to fuck me up the ass.  Please, please, please let her go’.”  Kirk could be giving instructions on how to repair a fucking power coupling.  
  
Leonard’s jaw feels tense enough to shatter as he starts to grit out the words.  “Captain…”  
  
A chiding sound from Kirk interrupts him.  “Oh, and look at me when you beg.  It’s rude if you don’t.”  
  
Leonard looks up, biting back a curse, and feels a moment of surprise because he’s expecting cruelty, lust, enjoyment...he doesn’t really fucking know.  What he sees staring back at him instead is neutral calm.   
  
Leonard forces his jaw muscles to relax enough to open.  “Captain, I’m…”  The words get stuck in his throat, lodged somewhere between his trachea and his hypopharynx and he can only glare mutely as he tries to force them out.   
  
“You can do it,” Kirk encourages.  
  
Leonard finally pushes past the bottleneck in his throat, voice hoarse and ragged with the strain of it.  “I’m begging you to please let my nurse go.  I will do whatever you tell me to.  I…I will… _fuck_ …goddammit _please_ fucking let her go.”  Leonard knows he’s fucking up Christine’s chances and opens his mouth to try again, to _force_ out every single degrading, humiliating word.  But then Kirk rolls his eyes and raises a hand to halt Leonard.  
  
“You are _so_ bad at this.  Fuck it…close enough.”  Leonard watches in disbelief as Kirk hits the call button on his comm unit.   
  
“This is Kirk.  Put a hold on Nurse Chapel’s discipline for now.  Keep her in a cell until I give the order to release her.”  
  
“ _Aye aye, sir_.”  
  
Kirk signs off and looks Leonard over and the neutral expression drops away to reveal the male approval simmering underneath.  It makes Leonard want to blush and punch Kirk in the nuts and look away.  Kirk looks so _young_ from this close up.  
  
Except for the eyes staring down at him.  
  
“You look pretty good on your knees.  Bet you’ll look even better sucking me off.  Undo my pants.”  
  
This is why he’s here.  This is what he has to do.  Leonard reaches out, motions jerky and ungraceful, unfastening Kirk’s uniform pants and pulling them open.  
  
“Do you need instructions for this too?”  Kirk asks with a hint of amusement.  
  
Ignoring the question, Leonard sets Kirk’s dick free and starts to lean forward, only to be stopped by fingers firmly gripping his hair.  
  
Leonard’s head is pulled up and he looks into eyes that hold a clear, cold threat.  “I don’t mind some teeth, but biting down would be a _bad_ idea.  The consequences for you, and your entire Medical staff, would be…unpleasant.  Got me?”  
  
Leonard grits out a “Yessir,” and Kirk’s fingers relax enough to let Leonard lean forward again.  Kirk’s fingers stay anchored in Leonard’s hair but, surprisingly, don’t take control.  Leonard opens his mouth wide and settles over the other man’s already half-hard dick as he reaches up to wrap a hand at the base.  Leonard knows how to do this.  Maybe he hasn’t had much use for sex since Jocelyn tried to rip his guts out and light them on fire, but in med school exhausted students would give each other quick and dirty blow jobs and hand jobs to unwind and it’s not like he’s forgotten how.   
  
Leonard uses his tongue, rubbing hard against the underside of Kirk’s dick and then pulling off to tongue at the slit as Kirk makes an encouraging noise of approval.  He lets saliva smooth the way, taking more of Kirk in, suctioning and sliding until he feels the man’s dick hit the back of his throat.  He uses his teeth, very, very carefully and notes from the reaction that the other man likes it.    
  
"So there _is_ something you’re good at besides medical shit.”  Kirk’s voice is still amused and controlled, but Leonard has proof that he’s not unaffected, proof that lengthens and fills in Leonard’s mouth.  He’s waiting for Kirk’s grip to tighten in his hair, or for the dick in his mouth to start pushing. But Kirk just watches Leonard work, giving the occasional “fuck yeah” when Leonard does something he likes.   
  
Leonard’s sucking in earnest now and then Kirk’s hand _is_ tightening its grip, but it’s to pull Leonard _off_.  Startled, he feels the sweep of Kirk’s thumb over his wet lips.  
  
“So fuckable,” Kirk observes in a dark-edged voice that’s no longer calm and sure as hell no longer unaffected.  “But we don’t want this to be over too soon.  Get up and take off your clothes.”

Leonard stumbles up and back, grateful for even the momentary distance.  He pretends his hands aren’t trembling as he undoes his uniform.  He’s a doctor.  Being naked is natural, just skin and bones and muscles.  But it’s his nerves that are on fire now as he feels Kirk’s eyes roaming, studying, analyzing.  Leonard steps out of his pants and underwear without hesitation because fuck it if he’ll give the sadistic bastard the satisfaction of acting the part of a blushing virgin.  
  
Leonard stands, teeth gritted, hands fisted awkwardly at his sides as Kirk gets up, pants still undone, hard dick poking obscenely up, glistening with traces of Leonard’s saliva, and does a slow, lazy circle of inspection around him.   
  
“Nice,” Kirk finally comments, approving.  “You might suck at fighting but you’re in shape.”   
  
Kirk moves behind him and Leonard can’t control the flinch when warm, calloused hands reach up to trace over his shoulder muscles and more firmly down his back.  And then the hands move to Leonard’s ass, kneading the cheeks, spreading them a little and then wider.  _“Very_ nice.” Kirk huffs a laugh as his fingers trace and probe at Leonard’s crack, exploring his body with the assuredness of ownership.  It’s with horror that Leonard feels his sex starved, indiscriminate, ‘stupid as fuck all’ dick begin to respond.   
  
He tries to _will_ it down but then the heat and hard muscles of Kirk are settling against Leonard’s back, the unmistakable hot press of Kirk’s dick against the crack of his ass.  He watches with growing resignation as Kirk reaches around Leonard’s stomach and down, fingering Leonard’s balls before taking his dick in hand.   
  
Kirk slowly rubs himself against Leonard from behind while starting a relentless hand job that’s too hard and just fucking right.  Leonard chokes back the groan, biting his lip against it and tasting blood.  When the purposeful strokes stop, Leonard opens the eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed to see Kirk’s fingers hovering in front of his mouth.  
  
“Suck.”  
  
Leonard opens his mouth and Kirk pushes in three fingers.  Leonard does what he’s ordered, sucks the long, blunt fingers, feeling the fine hair on top tickling the roof of his mouth, tasting the traces of salt.  He soaks them until they’re abruptly withdrawn and he can’t stop the involuntary shudder as Kirk’s hand returns to Leonard's dick, saliva acting as a lubricant as Kirk picks up the pace, working him harder, rougher until a grunt of need forces its way past Leonard’s clenched teeth.  
  
He’s fully hard and aching, bucking involuntarily into the strokes and he hates himself for it.  But Kirk’s goddamn hands know just how to stroke, how to tighten, how to use fingers and palm to tease and stroke, and how to apply nails with just the right edge of threat.  Leonard can feel the orgasm traveling down his spine, coiling in his belly, tightening at the base of his dick.  And then Kirk pulls off and steps back.  
  
“On the bed.”   
  
Leonard refuses to look at the other man as he walks to Kirk’s adjacent bedroom and climbs on the bed, settling on his hands and knees.  Tries not to consider how he must look, like a mare tied down for a stallion, even if the ropes holding him in place are invisible.  
  
“ _Fuck_.” Kirk’s voice is pure appreciation.  “You look _amazing_ on your hands and knees.  Just waiting for me to fuck you open.  Tempting as hell.”  The voice comes closer until Leonard can see Kirk in his peripheral vision.  “But I want you on your back.”  
  
Leonard clenches his jaw and turns over because there’s no fucking point in even pretending he’s not going to do every damn thing Kirk tells him to.  But he can’t keep the resentment from showing in his eyes and the tense lines of his body as he stares up at the ceiling.   
  
He hears Kirk’s uniform hit the floor and then feels the bed indent as Kirk climbs on and settles between his legs.   
  
"McCoy, what did I tell you about looking me in the eyes?”  
  
He obeys with a frustrated snarl.  “Why the fuck do you _care_ where I look?”   
  
“Because every fucking thing you feel is in your eyes,”  Kirk answers as he reaches down and starts toying with Leonard’s dick, and Leonard has to lock his muscles to keep from bucking up in search of more.  
  
Kirk stops long enough to pick up a bottle of lube resting on the bed.  He unscrews the cap and pours some on his fingers, reaching down to Leonard’s ass, pushing Leonard’s legs further apart for better access.  “Every emotion that you suck at hiding is right there and it’s just…hot.”  Two fingers probe briefly at Leonard’s entrance and then sink in, pushing and stretching as Leonard glares mutely into Kirk’s intent eyes.   
  
“Yeah, just like that.  Resentment that I own your ass.  Resentment that I can make you want it.  It all shines out of those pretty eyes.”   
  
Leonard feels another finger pushing in and bites down a hiss of discomfort.  “Fuck, you’re tight,” Kirk mutters.  “Have you even done this before?”  
  
“Yes,” Leonard growls out, desperately wanting to look away from Kirk’s appreciative stare.  If he could look away he could pretend he was with someone else.  Could pretend he wasn’t about to get his ass fucked by his new commanding officer.   
  
“Not lately though.  Not as tight as you are.”  Kirk’s fingers are all the way inside of Leonard now, a hard un-ignorable presence pushing deep and pulling out and pushing in again.  “Your tight ass is going to feel amazing around my dick.”  The fingers pull out and Kirk shifts position and then his dick is pushing in and _fuck_.  Leonard feels the burning stretch _hurt_ ; feels his muscles try to lock up in protest against the invasion.  He closes his eyes against the burn and immediately a warning, biting pinch on the skin of his inner thigh makes him snap them open again.   
  
“I _said_ , fucking look at me.” Kirk orders, voice hard as he finishes pushing into Leonard with a grunt, breath heavy with the effort.  “If you can’t follow orders I’ll have to punish you.”  He pulls out again and pushes in, establishing a slow, steady rhythm.  “Maybe I’ll take a picture of you, spread open like this, being fucked by a dildo, eyes looking in the camera.  Maybe I’ll make it the Ship’s new screensaver on every…single…comm unit.”  Kirk thrusts with each word.  “Would you like that, _Doctor_?”  
  
Leonard feels his breath stutter in his chest at the threat, even as his traitorous, contrary dick surges.  He knows Kirk feels it from the smile that blooms on the other man’s face.   
  
“Maybe you _would_ like that.  Shall I get a recorder?”  
  
“No,” Leonard gasps out, keeping his eyes desperately trained on Kirk, battling the need to look away from the relentless hard-eyed stare.  
  
“No, what?”  Another hard push in and this time Kirk stays buried in Leonard, filling him completely, dick prodding his prostate, sparking off constantly against the nerve cluster.  
  
“No, sir.”  It comes out more as a moan than anything as sensation starts to win out over resentment or embarrassment or any fucking thing except the need for release.   
  
“Maybe I will,” Kirk mutters hoarsely.  “Maybe I’ll post it on the main view screen of the Bridge so my command crew can look at your pretty ass being fucked while they manage this ship.” He slowly—Jesus, _finally_ —starts to move again, rhythm picking up, moving faster and faster as he continues to threaten and promise, thrusting with more and more power.  “Of course that might be distracting.  Maybe I’ll just make it a personal screen saver.  Maybe I’ll make a personal video for when I want to jerk off.  Maybe I’ll…”   
  
Leonard’s orgasm pulses out of him in a blinding, endless rush under the combined sensations of Kirk’s hands on his dick, the pounding in his ass, and the threats pouring into his ears.  He can’t remember when—if—he’s ever come this hard and long before.  He’s almost sobbing with it at the end.  It isn’t until Leonard’s completely spent, muscles around his eyes trembling with the effort not to close that Kirk finally gives one last powerful thrust and comes with a harsh gasp, never once looking away as he shudders and jerks his orgasm into Leonard.  
  
Kirk stays there, buried to the hilt, fine trembles vibrating into both of them.  When the other man finally pulls out in one smooth motion and disappears off the bed Leonard’s eyes slip shut, exhaustion from the tension and the sex wringing him dry.  He’s drifting when Kirk returns, cleaned up and dressed, standing by the side of the bed.  
  
“Well that was fun.  You’re dismissed, Doctor.”  
  
It’s an order and an escape and Leonard half falls, half staggers off of the bed, crawling into his clothes, feeling the sweat and stains itching under his uniform.  He forces himself to look at Kirk leaning back against his desk, arms crossed, watching.   
  
“Nurse Chapel?” He croaks out the question.  
  
“You can stop by Detention and pick her up.  I’ll clear it.”  
  
Leonard thinks about stopping by Detention like this, sweaty and rumpled and smelling of sex, the smirks and comments he’ll get.  He thinks about stopping by his quarters first to get cleaned up but knows he won’t, because any extra moment Christine has to spend there is a moment too long.  A moment Kirk could change his mind.  
 

He nods and walks out the door.  He feels Kirk’s intent, _interested_ , gaze as he leaves and knows down to his uneasy bones this isn’t over.  
 

************************************************

  
Three days later, Kirk saunters into Sickbay in the middle of Alpha shift.  The captain heads directly for Nurse Chapel and Leonard feels the headache he’s been nursing for the last three days ratchet up as he crosses the room as fast as possible without running.  Christine is pale and shaking, her still healing scars standing out in ugly relief as Kirk leans down and whispers in her ear.  It’s a surprise that Christine actually seems to settle a little at whatever she’s hearing.  And then Leonard reaches them and two gazes, one wary and one amused shift to him.  
  
“Can I help you, Captain?” Leonard asks in the most respectful voice he can manage, watching with resignation as Kirk’s eyes wander up and down in appreciation.   
  
“Oh, I stopped by to tell Nurse Chapel that upon further review of her file, the work violations have been deemed without merit and won’t be posted on her permanent record.”  Kirk switches his gaze back to Christine and Leonard watches as pure beaming charisma focuses on his head nurse, who settles a little more and actually gives the captain a tentative smile.   
  
Fuck.  All Leonard can think for a moment is that James T. Kirk is fucking dangerous.  And then he registers the unexpected news.  “That’s good.   That’s…really good.”  
  
Kirk continues on, switching his attention back to Leonard.  “Oh, and I do have another matter to discuss.  In your office.”  
  
Leonard follows the sauntering figure of his captain and feels his teeth grind down.  He enters the small office behind Kirk and keys the door shut and he isn’t surprised at all when Kirk leans back against Leonard’s cluttered desk and starts unfastening his pants.   
  
“Blow job.  Now.”  
  
“I have _patients_ , Captain,” Leonard tries, fighting against the sense of inevitability.  
  
“Blow job.  Now.  Here or out there.”   
  
The already familiar combination of resentment and anger wells up in Leonard as he moves in front of Kirk and slowly sinks to his knees.  He knows every bit of it shows as the steady hand tilts his chin up, forcing him to meet amused blue eyes.   
  
“And don’t forget the importance of eye contact.”


End file.
